Air bags mounted in an instrument panel or steering wheel have become standard in the automotive industry. Numerous variations of these air bags, and their deployment systems and housing devices have evolved over the years. Current steering wheel-airbag module assemblies rotate in unison as an assembly on a steering shaft or column. Such a steering column configuration does not allow for stationary or static steering wheel mounted automotive controls and gages; nor does the configuration allow for a driver's side air bag module that remains in a stationary position with respect to the automobile during rotation of the steering wheel.